jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wiking, co się zowie/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Mili państwo, my rozsierdzimy pana Wrzeńca, a Astrid, Szpadka i Śledzik zarzucą sieci i wyciągamy delikwenta z wody. Jasne? Mieczyk: Jasne. A nie można by plazmą? Astrid: Stoick prosił, żeby go tylko przesunąć, bo się nie da łowić. Tak że błagam was, bez szaleństw. Szpadka: Kochana, bez szaleństw to tak jak bez ręki. Patrz. Hahaha. Śledzik: Ale wiecie, że jak taki Wrzeniec puści wrzątek to jest w stanie powalić nawet Krzykozgona? Czkawka: Mamy go. Dobra, skupienie. Śledzik: Oczywiście, ta, nie słuchajcie Śledzika. Hmf… Czkawka: Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie. TERAZ! Sączysmark: Aaa! Pomocy! Aa! Czkawka: Uciekamy! Uciekamy! Och, Śledzik! Sączysmark: Czułem, że to kiepski pomysł. Aa! Czkawka: Trudno, dawaj plazmą. Mieczyk: A więc to tak. Ty to sobie możesz strzelać. Sączysmark: Przez te twoje smary i gluty, mało nie zginąłem! Astrid: Przestań się mazać. Przeżyłeś. Juhu! Sączysmark: Ale patrz na niego. Mało brakowało. Śledzik: Co się dzieje? Przecież ja nigdy… Eee… Nigdy… Apsiu! Nie choruję. Czkawka: O matko… Mieczyk: Drap się, drap, może będzie krew. Czkawka: Śledzik, coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. Śledzik: Bez przesady, że od razu nie tak. Każdy musi czasem kichnąć jak go swędzi. Mieczyk: Jak go wysmarują miodem i wrzucą do mrowiska. Co? Nigdy nie widzieliście miodowego jaka w mrowisku? Och, swędzi jak zaraza. Widok mrożący. Po dziś dzień nawiedza mnie we snach. Śledzik: Kiedy ja się dobrze czuję, nic mnie nie boli, przysięgam. Czkawka: Ach… Bo może jesteś na coś uczulony? Śledzik: Że ja? Uczulony? W rodzinie Ingermanów alergie nie występują. Myję się, odkażam i… Szpadka: … drapie się jak diabli. Mieczyk: Pozwolę sobie się wtrącić. My, Thorstonowie, opracowaliśmy rodzinny system odkrywania alergii. Prosty i niezawodny. Szpadka: Serio to system? Mieczyk: Od teraz tak. Jajo co ma 1000 lat. Szybko, kochany, do buźki. Śledzik: Mmm… Przy odrobinie soli? Mieczyk: Ech. Szpadka: Daj, teraz ja. Jacza sierść. Teraz to będzie, panicza, swędziało. Śledzik: Nie swędzi. Czuję się trochę jak ciotka Gerta. Miała tę przypadło… Czkawka: Milcz. Chcę spać w nocy, nie rób mi tego. Mieczyk: Skwaśniałe na glut kozie mleko, z odrobiną dżemiku z kopyt. Od razu poczujesz, że żyjesz. Śledzik: O ja, to jest… Gęste, serowe, wyborne. Astrid, Czkawka i Sączysmark: Ech! Śledzik: Serio mówiłem. My nigdy nie miewamy alergii. Czkawka: Hm. Śledzik: No co? Co patrzycie? Czkawka: Słuchaj… A co jeśli jesteś uczulony na Sztukamięs? Astrid: Nagle? Daj spokój, znają się przecież od stu lat. Mieczyk: Niektóre alergie, kochana, ujawniają się po czasie. Szpadka: Ła, pańska diagnoza budzi moje uznanie. Mieczyk: Moje uznanie budzi pani uznanie. Szpadka: Alergie wieku dorosłego, ujawniają się w wieku dorosłym, kiedy system odpornościowy uczula się na znane mu substancje. Śledzik: No nie żartujcie. Jakiś nonsens, że… Mam być uczulony na Sztu-ka… Szpadka: Dziękujemy. Wszystko jasne jak słońce. Czkawka: Słuchaj, nie denerwuj się. Jest ktoś, kto ci na pewno pomoże. Sączysmark: Hahaha. Będzie się działo. Śledzik: I co mówi? Pyskacz: Hah. Śledzik: Mów, no mów! Pyskacz: Chce cię sparaliżować. Śledzik: Oooch! Sączysmark: Nareszcie! Pyskacz: Ach! Cofam. Hipnoza. Tak. Wybacz. Zahipnotyzować. Sączysmark: Ach. Nuda. Śledzik: Ohoho. Hipnoza. Jasne. Nie ze mną te numery, jestem odporny na… Sączysmark: Nieprzytomny? Ha! Szybko! Wsadźcie mu łapy w kubeł. Czkawka: Oszalałeś? Przestań. Pyskacz: Cicho, weź się w garść. Macie mu wmówić, że nie jest uczulony na smoka. Sączysmark: W sensie po prostu mówić? Czkawka: Nie wiem, można spróbować. Zaczynam. Śledzik. Nie jesteś uczulony na Sztukamięs. Nic a nic. Żadnych uczuleń na Sztusię. Sączysmark: I po zabawie? Czkawka: Hipnoza ma ponoć wielką moc. To co, Gothi? Budzimy go? Sączysmark: Chwila, chwila, momencik. Dobra? Okazja jest nieprzewidywalna. A gdyby mu tak jeszcze wmówić, że na przykład, jest wielkim Wikingiem, takim herosem, że prawie bogiem? Silniejszym od trzech jaków, Wikingiem, któremu inni nawet nie dorastają. Innymi słowem, Wikingiem godnym mej przyjaźni. Czkawka: Ta, bardzo to śmieszne i urocze, ale nie ma nawet mowy. Gothi, obudzisz go? Śledzik? Śledzik: Śledzik? Jaki znowu Śledzik: A co to za mały, żałosny gad? Czkawka: Chyba trochę ostro. Hej. Śledzik, dobrze się czujesz? Śledzik: Jak pień głuchyś, chuderlaku, czy głupiś? Zwiem się Łamikość, kmiotku. Ha! Thor Łamikość. Czkawka: No brawo, geniuszu. Wielkie brawo, wiesz? Głupku ty, ty stworzyłeś… Sączysmark: Super, ekstra, fajowego Wikinga. Śledzik: Witaj, kobieto. Wikingowa: Hę? Astrid: A Gothi nie może go odczarować? Czkawka: Bez laski, średnio, a niestety, Łamikość złamał laskę i wyrzucił do morza. Wikingowa 2: A to nie Śledzik? Wiking: Ja wiem? Sączysmark: Czołem, kumplu. Czyli niczego się nie boisz, tak? A-ha! Ło. Śledzik: Heh, dziecinna zabawka. Sączysmark: Popatrz sobie na to! Śledzik: Sikam na twój ogień. Wikingowa 3: Pożar! Ludzie, pali się! Ktoś mi wrzucił pochodnie na strzechę. Śledzik: Wkraczam! Bez strachu na duszy! Jeszcze nie skończyłem, wstrzymajcie się z wiwatami. Kontynuujcie. Wikingowa 3: Śledziku… Śledzik: Słucham? Się wszyscy uparli co by mnie wyzywać od śledzi. Wikingowa 3: Bo… jesteś jak śledzik. Jak Śledzik. Śledzik: Majaczysz, babo. Wikingowa 3: Ale… Śledzik: Och. Drodzy mieszkańcy. Wiking 2: Hę? Śledzik: Wieść gminna i uroczysta niesie, że ja, Thor Łamikość Pierwszy, najstraszliwszy i najbardziej umiłowany Wiking Archipelagu, zaszczycę was tu swoją obecnością. Wiking: Uwaga! Wózek, ludzie! Wikingowa 4: O nie! Ratować dziecko! Śledzik: Hehehe. Czkawka: CO?! Wikingowa 5: Ach! Maleństwo! Wiking 3: Hę?! Jabłkobut! Śledzik: Ależ nie ma za co. Tłum: Udało mu się! Hura! Hura! Sączysmark: Widzieliście to? Jaki cudo-odlot! Poleciał i ten zwrot, rzucił tym ten, potem zatrzymał to to, a potem z tego ten, zrobił ten no… Ale facet. Astrid: Niesłychane, nasz Sączysmark chyba właśnie się zakochał. Sączysmark: Łamikość! Łamikość! Sączysmark i tłum: Łamikość! Łamikość! Tłum: Łamikość! Łamikość! Śledzik: Cii. Cichosza. Mały jak w tarapatach. Trzeba pędzić. Śpij smacznie, maluszku. Śpij, śpij. Tłum: Ta! Łamikość! Wiking 3: Chcemy jeszcze, Thor! Wiking 4: Dawaj jeszcze braterskie czyny. Hahaha! Śledzik: Hahaha! Cierpliwości, obywatelu. Wpierw jednak dajcie mi broń godną samego boga. Sączysmark: Hahaha! Panie, musisz mnie nauczyć tego numeru z jakiem. Ach! Śledzik: Kwestia nadgarstka, Sączydruhu. Pyskacz: Ach… Siekierkę mam i toporek też, poleruję chcę… Śledzik: Ty, prosty kowalu. Pyskacz: Ja? Prosty kowalu? Sączysmark: Aaa może nóż? Śledzik: Doskonały. Chyba do wyciągania drzazg. Sączysmark: Hahaha, patrz, panie. A ten? Mógłbyś siec wrogów jak na tarce. Śkledzik: Niezgorsza rękojeść nawet. Dla panienek o delikatnych paluszkach. Hahaha. Pyskacz: Ech. Rękojeść jest najlepszej jakościowo skóry! Śledzik: Och. Pyskacz: Hę? Śledzik: Oto jest. Oręż prawdziwego Wikinga. Sączysmark: Aa! Pyskacz: To jest siekiera Stoicka. Śledzik: Poprawka. To była siekiera Stoicka. Czkawka: No… Nie no… Śledzik… Znaczy… Wybacz… Łamikościu, Stoick nie jest tym typem wodza, co by lubił się specjalnie dzielić. Zwłaszcza siekierą. Śledzik: Coś więc nas łączy. Jeśli ten Stoick chce siekierę, niech ruszy zad i ją sobie weźmie. Sączysmark: O ja cię. Słyszeliście? Wyzwał Stoicka! Oj no, nie da się go nie kochać. Czkawka: Trochę daleko to zaszło. Trzeba zaciągnąć Łamikościa do Gothi. Bo na zawsze stracimy Śledzika. Pyskacz: Całym sercem się zgadzam. Choć mam pytanie. Gdzie Łamikość? Śledzik: I wtedy ja, Thor Łamikość, przyczajony na latającym spaślaku, oko w oko z okrutnym Wrzeńcem, szybszy niż ośmionogi koń Odyna… Sączysmark: Chcesz, to ja ci pożyczę Hakokła. Koszmar Ponocnik. Sieje grozę i postrach. Śledzik: Koszmar Ponocnik? Ja tam już po nocnik sięgać nie muszę, dzieciaku. Hahaha. Wiking: Po-nocnik. A to dobre. Wiking 2: No! Nocnik, przyjacielu. Po-nocnik. Sączysmark: Hahahahaha… Świetne. Pyskacz: Biedna dziewczynka. Nawet siodło jej zdjął. No popatrz. Samotne to to. Trzeba jej chyba jakoś pomóc. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Coś wymyślę. Śledzik: Niewielkie miałem szansę na przeżycie, więc pozostała mi jeno jedna opcja. Wiking: Hah, jeśli można? Uciec? Śledzik: Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. Wiking: Przepraszam. Śledzik: Nie. Miałem ja dla gargulca w naadrzu niespodziankę. Rozjusz mi bestię, smoku! Aa! Aaa! Tłum: Och! Hę?? Śledzik: Wyślizgnął się łotr. Ale następnym razem, jak mi życie miłe, już mu nie daruję. Wikingowa: Nie daruj mu! Tłum: Aaa! Sączysmark: A opowiedz coś o mnie. Chociaż jakiś epizodzik. Proszę. Stoick: Śledzik. Czy to jest moja siekiera? Wiking: Oo, no to się zacznie. Thor buchnął Stoickowi siekierę. Czkawka: Ee… tato, bo to… to nie jest Śledzik. Stoick: Jak nie Śledzik? Śledzik jak żyw, z moją siekierą, co gorsza. Śledzik: Aach, jak mniemam Stoick Ważki. Mało ważki na mój gust. Stoick: Coś ty powiedział, gnojku?! Co on powiedział?! Czkawka: To ci próbowałem powiedzieć. To nie jest Śledzik. Stoick: Oddawaj, dzieciaku, moją siekierę! Śledzik: Twoją, a może moją? Pyskacz: Wodzu, on ci ją tylko pucował, wiesz. Czkawka: Mogę ja? Proszę. Odzyskasz swoją siekierę, obiecuję. Stoick: Zgoda. Ale się pośpiesz. Bo jak nie, to sam mu ją zabiorę. Pyskacz: Chodźmy się przejść. Ochłoniemy. Przekąsimy coś. Śledzik: Och, żeby to tylko wieki nie trwało, czarownico. Po dobrym dziku zapitym miodem lubię się zdrzemnąć. Czkawka: Ratujesz nam życie. Ten Łamikość nieźle dał nam w kość. Astrid: Och. A co ona mu tam wlała? Pyskacz: Nic specjalnego. Jaczy pęcherz z przyprawami. Mówi, że teraz nie będzie jej niczego łamał. Śledzik: Nie z tych co muskają podniebienie. Astrid: Miałaś nam chyba oddać Śledzika. Pyskacz: Bez laski nie da rady go zahipnotyzować. Astrid: Świetnie. Co teraz? Pyskacz: Strach. Musi się czegoś porządnie wystraszyć. Wtedy wróci do siebie. Astrid: Szkoda tylko, że nasz niezłomny Łamikość niczego się nie boi. Śledzik: Prawda w twoich ustach jak miód dla uszu, moja pani. Astrid: Eff! Śledzik: Tak! Gdzie mój smarkaty przynogas? Mamy sprawy do omówienia. Pyskacz: Synek, może byś tak wpadł do rodzinnego domu. Twój ojciec wychodzi, że tak powiem, z siebie. Stoick: Zabierzcie ze mnie tego smoka. Czkawka: Tato, ona potrzebuje towarzystwa. Stoick: No jak zaraz nie zlezie, wytnę jej udziec i usmażę na chrupko. Czkawka: Fatalnie to wszystko wygląda. Musimy odzyskać Śledzika. Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: No niech zgadnę. Łamikość? Astrid: Tak. I Sączysmark. Nie uwierzysz co tym razem wymyślili. Śledzik: Och, ten przerośnięty jaszczur nie może szybciej? Sączysmark: Hahahaha. Proszę cię, mały, nie rób mi wstydu. Śledzik: Naprzód, Sączydruhu, pora znaleźć smoka godnego mej chwały. Przeznaczenie, przybywam! Wiking: Łamikość chce dorwać Wrzeńca! Ludzie, Łamikość poluje na Wrzeńca! Wiking 2: Łoo. Łamikość poskromi Wrzeńca. Czkawka: Chyba Wrzeniec jego ugotuje. Muszą tu gdzieś być. Sączysmark całkiem zdurniał. Astrid: No, zdurniał. Bo się zakochał. I dla swoich słodkich Łamikości zrobi wszystko. Czkawka: Aha… No to może znajdziemy ich za nim znajdą Wrzeńca. Śledzik: Pomyśl tylko, druhu, w każdej chwili bestia może wynurzyć się z głębin, a wtedy ją dorwiemy. Chyba, że cię zabije. Sączysmark: Ha. Bardzo śmieszne, druhu. Hahahaha. Słuchaj, mogę coś zasugerować? Może lepiej… bo ja wiem… wracajmy. Odpuśćmy na dziś. Skoczymy do Twierdzy, poopowiadamy historyjki. Ja słyszałem, że wrzątek Wrzeńca jest w stanie wypalić takiego Krzykozgona do gołych kości. Śledzik: Co za głupiec nagadał ci tych głupot? Sączysmark: Aaach! Śledzik: Bujdy. Thor Łamikość nie wróci na Berk bez smoka. Przykro mi, druhu, dorwę bestię i nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Aha. Czas wkroczyć do akcji, smoku. Dawaj nura! Nura! Sączysmark: Aaa! Ha! Mój super Wiking oszalał. Śledzik: Ognia! Sączysmark: Brawo. Może wystarczy, co? Byłeś świetny! Oo? Aaaaa! Śledzik: Ach! Teraz sobie zatańczymy. Czkawka: Dobra. Są. Szybko. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hehaha. Śledzik: Nie miotaj się tak, gargulcu. Ooch! Sączysmark: Ach! Ra-tunku! Tutaj! Tu jestem! Na pomoc! Astrid: Sączysmark za burtą! Czkawka: To leć, ratuj go. Ja się zajmę tamtym. Astrid: Dobra! Wichurko, wiesz co robić. Śledzik: Hahahahaha! Hahaha! Tak! Czuję, że żyję! Hahahaha… Astrid: Wypatrujcie. Był tu. Przed chwilą był. Mieczyk: Bardzo mamy wypatrywać, czy tylko trochę? Może zerkniemy tylko tu i tam, i starczy. Szpadka: Ty, im szybciej wyłowimy Smarka, tym szybciej obejrzymy jak Wrzeniec wcina Śledzika. Mieczyk: Ty to masz łeb, siostro. Lecimy! Śledzik: Ach! Po co się tak rzucasz? I tak w końcu ulegasz nowemu panu. Będziesz mój, potworze. Czkawka: Aa! A! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! O ludzie, no może być gorzej? Może! Oj, i to jak może. A-ha! Cześć. Oj, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, już cię nigdy nie oddam. Nigdy, słyszysz? Czkawka: A gdzie…? Śledzik: Ach! Czkawka: Szczerbatek, uważaj! Szybko! Wskakuj do mnie! Śledzik: Wycofać się w chwili blasku i sławy?! Ach, nigdy! Aaa! Czkawka: Łooo! Śledzik: Aaach! Czkawka: Brawo, mała! Nie! O, matko. Śledzik: Stój, smoki. Ja, Thor Łamikość, rozkazuje ci się zatrzymać. Aaa! Nie! Nie! Nie Sztusię! Nie! Odczep się od mojego smoka! Czkawka: No dobra, było trochę strasznie. Mieczyk: Przestań marudzić. Było bezpardonowo. Śledzik: Och, wybaczysz mi kiedykolwiek? Nie wiem co się ze mną działo. Jakoś byłem jakimś innym. Tęskniłem strasznie. Ohoho. A skąd ja… Czkawka: Długa historia. Potem ci opowiem. Mieczyk: Zburzonych mórz nie boję się, nie boję się, nie boję się… Wiking: Tak! Stoick: No? I co z tym całym Wrzeńcem? Czkawka: Popłynął sobie gdzieś indziej. Stoick: A siekiera? Czkawka: Eee… też jakby gdzieś indziej. Wiking 1: A gdzie nasz Łamikość? Wiking 2: Wielki Łamikość! Wiking 1: Ja tęsknie. Śledzik: Łoo! Dzień dobry. Astrid: A zauważyłeś? Chyba ci przeszło, ani razu nie kichnąłeś. Śledzik: No i nie swędzą mnie nogi. Czkawka: A Sztukamięs nie ma siodła. O matko, ale z nas geniusze. Uczuliłeś się na siodło. Śledzik: Niby czemu miałbym się nagle uczulić na siodło? Pyskacz: Bo… Eee… Testuję ostatnio różne rodzaje wosków. No, pyszny glutek. Mieczyk: Obrzydliwe. Pyskacz: Co? Taki to nigdy się nie skończy. Póki są uszy, będzie wosk. Śledzik: Apsiu! Jestem uczulony na wydzielinę Pyskacza?! Pyskacz: Ee… Hehe. Śledzik: Niby mi ulżyło, ale jakoś niesmacznie. No co? Czego chcesz? Sączysmark: Tak sobie wyobrażam, co by było gdyby… Złamałeś mi serce, Thorze. Złamałeś na równe pół. Śledzik: Chyba mnie coś jednak ominęło. Czkawka: Padniesz, jak ci opowiemy resztę. Sączysmark: Ech, mój Thorze, jak tęsknie… Kategoria:Scenariusze